Cut flowers offered for retail sale are conventionally stored and displayed in a plurality of individual buckets or other containers with liquid for preserving their freshness. The containers are generally arranged on the floor of the retail outlet, or on shelves for display and retail sale resulting in a cramped appearance and occupying a large amount of floor space. Despite the fact that such displays require much floor space (and can also require refrigeration) the growth rate of cut flower sales in retail outlets is substantial.
The useful lifetime of cut flowers, that is the period of time during which cut flowers maintain a fresh appearance, is limited by the rapid propagation of microorganisms in the liquid and accumulation of microorganisms in the xylem of the cut flowers. Propagation of microbes at the cut of the plant stem blocks transport of water and nutrients to the leaves and blossoms, and results in rapid deterioration in the fresh appearance of the flowers. In addition, propagation of algae in the liquid typically results in unpleasant odors, and causes deterioration.
It has been estimated that about 15% to about 20% of fresh cut flowers delivered to retail outlets are wasted and disposed of due to the deterioration in their appearance caused by the proliferation of the microbial and algal populations in the water source.
Consequently, proper maintenance of cut flowers at displays requires frequent liquid changes and container cleaning to destroy the microbial and algal populations (at least once a day). Proper maintenance is thus a labor intensive task, since cut flower containers are relatively small, and emptying, scrubbing, and refilling the many small containers in a display is time consuming and not susceptible to automation.
Soluble floral preservatives are known in the art, as are algicides. Their use can prolong the useful life of cut flowers, but it is also labor intensive, since each time the liquid is emptied and replaced in each of the containers, proper dosages of floral preservative and algicide must be added to the container and mixed with the fresh liquid. An added problem is that improper dosing can be ineffective and wasteful (dose too small) or harmful to the flowers (dose too large). Because the difference between an effective dose and a harmful dose is relatively small, the user must maintain close control over the concentration and exercise care when using containers of different sizes.
A variety of flower storage-display structures are known. Exemplary structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,217,239, issued Feb. 27, 1917 to Schwartz; 3,293,798, issued Dec. 27, 1966 to Johnson, Sr.; 3,374,574, issued Mar. 26, 1968 to Halle; 3,447,261, issued Jun. 3, 1969 to Hundt; 3,445,055; 3,452,475 issued Jul. 1, 1969 to Johnson, Sr., issued Jul. 15, 1969 to Chute; 4,123,873, issued Nov. 7, 1978 to Canova; 4,334,387, issued Jun. 15, 1982 to Karpisek; 4,355,485, issued Oct. 26, 1982 to Frank; 4,380,136, issued Apr. 19, 1983 to Karpisek and 5,044,118 issued Sep. 3, 1991 to me.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,475 discloses a vertically tiered self-irrigated planter including a plurality of vertically stacked trays having peripheral annular troughs containing soil for plants. The trays are provided with annular water chambers arranged inwardly of the soil troughs and in communication with the soil troughs at their lower end portions. The vertically stacked trays are provided with overflow apertures to allow water to drip from upper to successively lower trays. Water reservoirs are also provided with water level control and water discharge means.
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,118 discloses a plurality of storage and display containers mounted vertically on an assembly and having an integral liquid circulation and disinfection system. During the course of working with that system it was discovered that the storage-display assembly could advantageously be improved. This invention is an improved design for that assembly.